<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Troubles! by Taokr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821980">Wolf Troubles!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taokr/pseuds/Taokr'>Taokr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Loss, Blood harvesting, Bondage, Doggy Style, Domination, Forest Sex, Horminal, Knot, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Horror, Rape, Rut, Sheath - Freeform, Slavery, Stimulants, Violence, Werewolf, blood letting, forest, injured, loincloth, rope, voyeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taokr/pseuds/Taokr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person story about you being a black werewolf, who is shot by an arrow and bound to a tree. They intend to sell you on the black market, only to reveal than in order to bring you there they need to establish dominence so you don't try to escape! That would never work, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(You/Deep Voiced Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf Troubles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing you notice is the cold wind against your black fur, you try to awaken from your stupor and open your heavy eyelids. When you do eventually open your eyes you only see shades of gray and black, your acute senses see far more than your unfocused vision would allow. You can smell the damp, decaying leaves around you and hear the rustling of the wind against leaves, feel the cool night mist against you and feel the twigs and leaves matted in your fur. But more than that, you can smell and feel the almost overpowering aroma of blood and sweat, you quickly realise the source is from yourself. You begin to panic and try to move your paws to the source of the blood, only to find that your paws cannot move. You feel a tugging and pulling back of rope as you continue to try to move your paws, but to no avail. Your vision begins to focus and you can now see your predicament. Your arms, legs and muzzle are bound by rope, you quickly capitalize on your captors mistake and use your razor sharp claws to cut the ropes, only to find out that someone dulled your claws. You realise with a start that the only thing covering your sheath is a tattered loincloth. You're lean, agile and toned body exposed to the elements. You feel your face flush madly as you squirm. As blood drips from your chest from what appears to be an arrow wound, which thanks to you being moon blessed is already healing quickly.</p><p>"Hmm, looks like the pup's awake." A male deep voice says. "Yeah, looks like the ropes are working, I told you I did 'em right" another slightly lighter voice replies. You begin to growl and squirm instinctively, only for the muzzle to make it more of a moan. "Damn, we got a lively one, the sedative in the arrow should still be working, yet he's already up" The deep voice comments "And the wound is already closing!" the lighter voice again replies, almost jumping with excitement. "Looks like your sources were right, he's moon blessed. Which means if we get a buyer we can practically retire" The deep voice says, his own excitement showing. "I-i still get 20% right? after all I did get the info we needed, along with tieing and dulling his claws' ' the lighter voice asks tentatively. "Sure, sure" The deep voice responds in exacerbation, "Now we can get to the fun part!" the deep voice says practically drooling looking at you. "In order for him to go quietly along back to town I need to become his alpha, that way he'll instinctively obey me, and to do that I need to...Assert myself over him" He says, his excitement reaching boiling point. You squirm more realising in horror that you will be sold at auction and used by doctors to harvest wolf's blood, and because you're moon blessed your blood will keep regenerating. "Cal, get the syringe. Our pup needs something to help him relax'' You tug at your ropes, but to no avail as Cal gives the syringe to the deep voiced man. "Shh little pup." He says approaching you with syringe in hand "This'll make you relax a little" He says as he goes right to your face, and slowly injects the needle into your veins, releasing the liquid inside.</p><p>You begin panting almost immediately, as the liquid seems to ignite your passions and you can instantly feel your penis straining inside it's sheath, and the sheath itself brushing up against the loincloth which imprisons it. "Mmmmh. Hmhh." Is all you can get out in protest. "Good boy!" he says as he begins petting your furry head, he then moves in and starts licking your face slowly. You feel his hot breath and saliva on your fur and find it irresistible. You start moaning and grinding against his leg, which is at your loincloth. "Hmm, good pup" He says his voice even deeper "You want a treat?" you moan louder in reply. He starts grinding against your body and loincloth as he starts taking his own cloths off, eventually only being in his underwear. You start to whine as you feel his body heat, smelling his musk and scent, taking deep sniffs as he puts his arm around your nose letting you sniff his armpit. "You like the smell, pup?" "MMPH" is all you can say between sniffs. "Now cal, what's important about werewolves is that you let em get a good sniff. And make sure that you take the dominant role" He says while slowly panting. You feel yourself flush when he talks about you like nothing more than a common animal, not in control. And you flush harder when you can't resist continuing to sniff and trying to lick him. "Mmmph, good dog." Eventually you manage to get your tounge out of your muzzle and start licking up his armpit. You feel him shudder as you lick his pits, tasting his sweat and musk as it quickly brings you into a frenzy, hating yourself for it but not being able to stop. causing you to start struggling more and more, your body trying to claim him as a mate. "N-now this is the important bit Cal" He says a bit flustered, "You need to drain em of his blood to weaken him before untying him or when we do mate he'll try to mount me, get the bucket and my good knife." In your haze you don't fully understand what he meant until a moment later as your body tries to grab his, "See?" He says, "The pup has a lot of energy left, you need to drain him a bit or he'll go on a frenzy." "R-right" was all Cal could manage to weakly stumble out. "You sure this is fine? This might kill him."</p><p>Cal eventually said after bringing the bucket and knife to the deep voiced man. "What do you take me for? I've bled plenty of werewolves, and besides he's different. His blood will replenish faster anyways." As he says this you start fully panicking and pushing the ropes with all your might, you feel a little give on the ropes but nothing more. "Shhh pup." He calmly says as he places his hand on your head, "It'll only hurt for a little while" he quickly puts the bucket at your right leg and cuts the artery. You start howling instantly in pain, only for the howl to be muffled by the ropes around your muzzle. A huge sharp pain fills your right leg as you flail madly "Hold em down Cal!" The deep voice says as he quickly pins his body against yours. you can feel your blood spurt out quickly and hear the sound of liquid hitting metal as the blood slowly fills the bucket. You growl and thrash as he speaks "Hey, hey. Relax, it'll all be over soon big guy. Just breathe deeply into me." You slowly start to feel dizzy and then weak as your blood leaves you. Eventually you slowly stop moving as the sound of liquid hitting metal ceases. You feel your legs sagging and shaking as the bonds force you to remain standing. "Hmm, looks like our pup has started to relax a bit!" He says. "Take the bucket back to the wagon Cal, and make sure you don't spill a drop. It's worth more than gold." As Cal leaves you hear the man say "There there pup, see. It wasn't that bad." He cuts your bonds free as you feel your shaking legs give way, instantly you start falling to the ground only to be caught as you fall by the man. He holds you up a bit and puts his arms around you, manhandling and groping your body. He faces you and starts biting your neck, as he does so your body instinctively relaxes more. "Good boy" he says soothingly. He easily overpowers you and forces you on the ground facing upward. Your member can't take anymore and frees itself from its sheath. Noticing the bulge in the loincloth the man smirks "Seems you're not completely drained, eh?" if you had more blood you would have blushed, as it is in your weakened and aroused state you only whine. "Aww, let's remove that loincloth and take a good look at you!" He exposes your black sheath with it's knit already fully exposed. "You're a big one aint you?" He says, voice filled with lust. He immediately removes his own underwear and puts his body against yours and begins grinding and kissing your pecs. you feel the heat from his penis on yours as he holds them together, your balls touching. You feel his penis almost reach all of yours, however it seems a bit smaller. He seems to notice this thought and whispers in your ear "It's how you use it.." as he starts biting your pecs and rubbing his dick against your furry, lean and firm abdomen. You also instinctively start rubbing against his stomach, covered in a light thin layer of hair, you both go faster and faster until he growls and turns you over and lifts you on your paws and knees, your knot bobbing up and down in the air uselessly. "Hmmm" he says as he breathes in your smell from behind.</p><p>"This'll hurt a bit, pup" he says as he sticks a wet finger into your entryway, you instinctively clench up. But you can't fight this forever as he slowly forces it deeper and deeper into your virgin, tight hole. Your now unmuzzled mouth howls in pain as he sticks a second finger in. "Good boy." You shake a bit as you feel your ass stretch against the intruder. He slowly pulls them out, only to bring them back in, he slowly establishes a rhythm which you eventually follow. "You're a natural, pup" You whine in shame at what you have been turned into, your body is slowly recognizing him as stronger and as the alpha. So even as your strength slowly returns, your body is unconsciously obeying his. Eventually he takes out his fingers and starts groping your balls, "You got a good pair here pup, think i'll make money on wolf's milk too?" You can only whine at this, as he chuckles and slaps your ass causing you to yelp. He then slowly starts moving your furry balls around holding them aloft. You yelp again as he playfully bites into one and starts putting them in his mouth, chewing lightly. You quiver slightly as your body tries to move, but can't. Eventually he let's go of your orbs as he leans himself over you and puts his head next to yours. "Don't worry pup, your first time should be interesting, right?" As soon as he finishes saying this he enters you, your already defeated ass muscles try to clench once more, only to relax half way through his entry. "D-Damn, pup" he lets out a short bark of a sentence as you whine louder while your own member starts bobbing up and down. As he reaches your rectum you feel him slowly going further and farther in, reaching your vulnerable insides, instantly you let out a long howl of pleasure and pain as he hits a nerve. He responds by thrusting almost immediately, his own body now out of his control. He quickly thrusts faster and faster, as he does so you feel yourself push into him as your exposed member starts throbbing with need. You start panting and whining louder and louder, and hear him grunting and heaving as he pushes into you harder. Soon you feel yourself building up and after a few moments your white sticky seed starts hitting your black chest and the dirt, soon after your alpha starts to rut inside you and fill you with his seed. You both pant as he lays on top of you forcing you farther onto the ground and into your own seed, his dick still inside you sending the occasional small amount of extra seed. Lying on top of you he puts his arms around you and snuggles close in. You start growling with pleasure as you both slowly drift into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First story, made it originally for me to fap to but decided to share. Enjoy. Tell me what you think and if demand is high enough, or i get inspired again ill make another story. Possibly a sequal or perhaps something completely different.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>